Final Wish
by scoobydooad5545
Summary: Zack returns after escaping from Nibelheim and he meets Aerith in the church and tells her he's sorry. Zack/Aerith


**So, I finally got my inspiration back after reading a couple of stories about this particular couple. Hope you like.**

Final Wish

Zack slowly and wearily dragged the infantryman's weak body up the grimy steps that led to the church in the slums. Using his last bit of strength, he pulled the man up the last step and went to kick the door open behind him without looking. However, the door was already ajar and the momentum caused him to topple over, pulling Cloud on top of him.

At the sound of the commotion, Aerith looked up from her flowers and glanced at the door. She sighed as she took in the two men lying on the floor in front of the entrance. Probably two drunks who got lost.

Against her better judgment, she pushed herself away from her flowers and went over to help them. She got to them just as the man on top was shoved off the other man. Now that she was closer, she could see that both of them were in SOLDIER and that the blonde spiky haired guy was totally out of it. Aerith watched was the man on the bottom, the one with the black, spiky hair that looked eerily familiar, turned himself onto his side, away from her. She bend down next to him, trying to see his face. She frowned. "He-llooo?"

Zack smiled at that familiar phrase and voice, and pushed himself to his feet. His back still to her, he answered, "That's the first thing you said to me when we met."

Still smiling, he turned around to look at her. "Remember?"

What she couldn't remember was him being so tall or his eyes so blue. She had missed those eyes and that goofy smile. But she wasn't going to tell him that. No, she was going to make it difficult for him.

Aerith pushed herself to her feet and smoothed the wrinkles out of her white dress before looking at him inquiringly. Absently, she touched her cheek and asked, "Sorry, do I know you?"

His eyebrows shot up in alarm and his mouth opened to answer but a grumble from Cloud interrupted him. He hurriedly limped over to him, whispering, "Sorry, bud. Lemme get you situated here. There you go."

As he helped Cloud lay down on one of the benches at the back of the church, Zack asked over his shoulder, "You don't recognize me?"

A smile appeared on Aerith's face and she turned her back to him so he couldn't see it. She walked towards her flowers, staring up at the hole in the ceiling that showed the plate above. "Nope," she answered, "but you do remind me of a boy who fell through there nine years ago."

He turned to see where she was pointing before noticing the teasing smile on her face as she continued, "And then he fell on my flowers and I had to shout at him to wake him up. Then he built me a flower wagon to make up for it. I even gave him a list of my twenty-three wishes before he left…but I haven't seen him since…"

Zack smiled as he limped and trotted his way toward her. "You're forgetting something."

She glanced at him in surprise. As she watched him move towards her slowly and favoring his right leg, a blush stained hers cheeks and when he stood directly in front of her, she curled her hands behind her back to keep from running her hands through his spiky hair or touch his face.

Zack reached his hand out toward her, his smile growing wider as her blush deepened and her eyes avoided his. His fingers brushed the pink ribbon that held her beautiful, brown hair in her braid, which looked the same as the day he bought it. "I bought this for the angel that woke me up."

Aerith squeezed her eyes, fighting to keep her tears at bay. She felt his fingers turn her face up towards him, but she refused to meet his gaze.

Suddenly, she felt his lips brush ever so lightly against hers and her eyes flew open. He pulled away slightly, searching her eyes, waiting to see if she would bolt or protest. When she didn't, he kissed her again, tilting his head to take the kiss deeper, causing her to shiver. Aerith's hands uncurled and she reached up to wind her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. His arms wrapped around her waist like bands of steel, pulling her even closer and lifting her off the ground.

Finally, they broke apart, breathing hard and staring at each other in wonder. He slowly put her down, grimacing slightly, before whispering, "I'm sorry."

That caused the dam to break and she buried her face into his chest as she sobbed. Her sorrow that had haunted and consumed her, the fear that she would never see him again, his smile, his eyes, hear his laugh, came pouring out. He held her close, soothingly rubbing her back and running her hands through her hair, whispering softly, "I'm sorry," over and over again.

After Zack's shirt was soaked and her trembling had stopped did Aerith pull away. She searched his eyes, looking for something. "Where were you?"

He heard the pain in her voice and said, "Trapped. In Nibelheim."

They both glanced over at Cloud as a groan escaped him and his body twitched. "What's wrong with him?" Aerith wondered.

"Mako addiction."

She gave him a questioning look and he just shook his head. She looked over his uniform, taking in every tear, rip, and dirt that stained the outfit. Her fingers trembling, she reached out towards one of the bullet holes that had old blood staining the cloth around the wound, but before she could feel the fabric, Zack's hand enclosed hers. Meeting his gaze, her eyes held a question that he answered by saying, "I'm fine, really. I'll always be fine if I'm near you."

Aerith felt a blush, once again, stain her cheeks and she nodded, looking away. Zack squeezed her hand and nudged her towards her flowers. "Why don't you show me your flowers? I've missed them."

Her smile brightened the room and she tugged him closer to the flowers, not noticing his grimace of pain. He flowed slowly, limping and breathing hard, but she didn't notice.

"See the new colors," Aerith exclaimed excitedly, pointing at the pink and purple flowers. "I got them last year."

"They're…so pretty," Zack said with difficulty, and was able to get out, "just…like you," before he collapsed, landing in the middle of the bed of flowers.

Startled, Aerith spun around to stare at him and gasped. In a panic, Aerith sank down next to him and knelt over him, clutching his shoulders, shaking him and screaming, "Zack! Zack, what's wrong!?"

He murmured, "My chest…it hurts."

Aerith franticly pulled his shirt up and gasped in horror at the sight.

Blood oozed from twelve different bullet holes and a huge bluish black bruise covered the right side of his chest. She heard his breathing labor and her hands trembled and tears fell. She rested her hand against his cheek, saying soothingly, "Zack, you're going to be okay. We'll get through this, ok? We will."

"I'm sorry…I didn't get to…show you…the sky… It was my…final wish…for you…"

She shook her head, trying to give him a warm, hopeful smile. "No, don't worry about that, okay? Don't worry about that. I'm just glad I got to see you before-." She couldn't finish as her throat closed up at the idea.

Suddenly, Zack's hand was on the back of her neck and he pulled her face towards his. When they kissed, Zack could taste her tears and could smell the scent of flowers in her hair. Aerith pulled away slightly after a while and gazed into his eyes. And with his last breath, he told her, "I will always….love you, Aerith Gainsborough," before he felt himself slip away.


End file.
